Killing Pandora's God Part 1
by dougaude
Summary: THE END OF BOREDOM: Watch as three Vault Hunters meet a fourth who's really, really bored. In order to get Maya to join them, Salvador Gaige and Krieg must somehow relieve the siren of the boredom that plagues her. (SalvadorxGaige, KriegxMaya) (All chapters will be based entirely off of a mission or two from the campaign of Borderlands 2)
1. Frozen Wasteland

**A/N: First and foremost thanks for reading. Even though this is one of many main retellings of the campaign of Borderlands 2, this will be completed. I am very dedicated and you can be sure to see the end of Part 1 and the start of Part 2 within a month … hopefully.**

**Chapter 1: Frozen Wasteland**

**Mission(s): My First Gun, Blindsided**

"Great, another dead Vault Hunter. Handsome Jack's been busy."

Salvador groans and shifting slightly in the snow, he looks to his left then right. To his right Kreig's legs stick above the snow. To Salvador's left he sees Gaige way off in the distance; she gets up and spots Salvador lying half buried in the snow almost immediately.

The high-pitched robotic voice from before speaks again and Salvador sees a claptrap unit in front of him.

"Wait a minute - you're not dead! YES! Now I can get off this glacier! Claptrap, your metaphorical ship has finally come in."

Salvador finds strength now knowing both his friends are alive albeit a cold, and heaves him self out of the snow. He stands there out of breath, and listens to the robot.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am a CL4P-TP steward bot. My friends call me Claptrap! Or they would if any of them were still alive, or had existed in the first place. Oh I've got something for you."

Salvador reaches into his pockets and only finds two items, two broken ECHO communicators. He shoves them back in his pockets, knowing that with the extra parts among the corpses Gaige could build knew ones for her and Krieg.

"Here - Take this ECHO communicator that I totally didn't loot from one of these corpses! It comes with a class 12 heads up display, complete with a minimap. Now – come, come, friend. Let's get you inside."

Salvador feels a hand on his shoulder and nods his head to Krieg; he then gestures with his left hand to Gaige who is having some trouble breaking her way through the deep gathering snow. Krieg, somehow oblivious to the cold trudges over to Gaige, and puts and arm under her arms helping her up.

Claptrap buzzes on, "Man this is great! Now that I've meet a mighty Vault Hunter, I can finally join the resistance in Sanctuary, take vengeance against Jack for killing my product line, and repair my central processor so I stop thinking out loud! I wonder what it's like to have a belly button?"

Listening to the chatter of Claptrap, to try and keep the cold at bay, Salvador lifts his feet out of the snow and gingerly places them on top of the fresher snow. He's weight is held, and this leads Salvador to believe that there is ice under the snow. Also using his intellect that he rarely shares with anyone, Salvador concludes that the heat of the train explosion must have melted the ice where he had fallen.

Krieg now carrying Gaige joined Salvador. Taking the role of leader for his little group, Salvador trudged forward and Krieg and Gaige followed behind staying quiet the whole time.

Salvador sees an image of a very pretty lady appear before his face, above his line of sight but still existing in his peripheral vision. The other two aren't reacting to the lady's voice and Salvador knows this is because their ECHO communicators are broken. Salvador is glad that he somehow kept the two broken ones.

"I'll explain everything soon, but know this – you're alive for a reason, and I… am here to help you."

The walk feels long, and after a few minutes Salvador feels his limbs beginning to numb. He realized that his health was sitting dangerously low, that and his adrenaline wasn't pumping keeping his body moving therefore warm. The short but muscular man tried not to think about skinny high school aged Gaige, she was having a worse time then either him or Krieg.

"Congratulations, your ability to walk short distances without dying will be Handsome Jack's downfall," Claptrap says.

They come to a door, built into a metal structure stuck into the ice. Claptrap stands in front of a door with a scanning node sitting in the high middle of the door, and speaks, "And open!"

As soon as Claptrap speaks the door's node scans him, and opens after the system's satisfied.

"Just a little added security Gotta keep those Bullymongs at bay, or they'll rip your eyes out!" Claptrap explains.

Salvador turns around and Krieg almost shoves him saying, "Keep trudging small man, the smart one's blood will freeze." Salvador can tell that the cold was getting to Krieg; he usually yelled almost indiscernible nonsense most of the time. Salvador turned back around and went through the door, by the time he did Claptrap was gone.

Trusting that it couldn't have gotten far, Salvador lead Krieg down a tunnel whose sides were constructed out of carved blocks of ice, and metal circular supports every 20 or so feet. Here and there were a few dead claptrap units, which didn't excite Salvador in the least. Now Salvador know the cold was getting to him, because usually dead things excited him because that meant something mean and nasty was lurking nearby.

The small group of three kept walking farther until they came to Claptrap's Place; Salvador knew it was called that because that's what his ECHO called it.

Claptrap says, "Sorry about the mess, everything Jack kills he dumps here – bandits, Vault Hunters, claptrap units … if I sound pleased about this, it's only because my programmer made this my default tone of voice! I'm actually quite depressed."

Salvador looks around and directs Krieg to a furnace saying, "Over there amigo." Krieg trudged over to the marginally warmer room to the furnace, he deposited Gaige in front of the furnace, and after a few seconds she began to stir.

Claptrap continues, "Now, the creatures around here are dangerous, none more than this Bullymong named Knuckle Dragger – killed everyone I know. Anywho, I keep a pistol in the cabinet over there for emergencies, but in here we should be pretty safe."

Suddenly there was a roar from above, and a giant blue Bullymong with ice white fur jumped down from a hole in the ceiling and swung around the furnaces exhaust pipe. The creature landed and grabbed Claptrap, swung him up tore out his shiny eye, and swung/climbed back up the furnaces exhaust pipe and out into the frozen wasteland.

"The gun, the gun in the cabinet," Claptrap said weakly.

Krieg nods to Salvador, and the Truxican walks left from the furnace to a cabinet. He, being devoid of weapons, decides to take what he can when he can. It was a dangerous new world, and Salvador knew that he couldn't afford to be picky … for now.

The pretty lady says, "Once upon a time, four Vault Hunters changed Pandora forever. But their time has passed – thanks to Handsome Jack, Pandora needs a new hero … I know that hero is you."

"Apart form the excruciating pain, this is great! I've been waiting for a mighty Vault Hunter reach Sanctuary! I will be your wise leader, and you shall be my fearsome minion!" Claptrap said enthusiastically.

Salvador goes back to Krieg, and tells him the current situation. Salvador ends up repeating his instructions once Gaige regains consciousness; how she got unconscious in the first place Salvador concludes he'll ask her later. "Listen, we need to move now. I'm the only one with a gun, but I'm sure we'll find some more along the way. It seems like almost everyone here seems to think that I'm the leader of this little group, and if that's alright with you two amigos then that's alright with me."

Gaige nods and holds onto Krieg, and they walk off following Salvador. The Truxican knew that those two wouldn't be much help in a fight just yet, Salvador felt confident enough in his abilities to handle whatever awaited them … as for Knuckle Dragger, Salvador felt like he might need some help from Krieg when that fight arrived.

"Great! Just let me get this door open and we'll hunt ourselves a Bullymong," Claptrap says.

They stand in a second room, with an active Fast Travel station. When Salvador uses it he realizes he doesn't know any of the coordinates to the other locations. Ignoring it, Salvador brings up his pistol and reloads it, checking the firing mechanism as well. Salvador loved guns, almost as much as he loved drinking so he was pretty knowledgeable about how to take care of a gun.

Claptrap says, "Onward, seeing eye minion! Let me know if I'm gonna run into anything. Ah! I'll just assume you didn't see that!"

Salvador stops himself from chuckling, he knows Gaige is still in pain from the cold – he basses this off of the painful teeth chattering gasps coming form behind him. Gaige then sneezes and Salvador fears that she's come down with the cold. Salvador stops a moment, and takes the last two remaining med hypos he got from the cabinet. Giving them to both Krieg and Gaige, Salvador hopes they'll be enough and moves on.

Claptrap explains, "Even though Knuckle Dragger blindsided me, I know my way around this glacier. I bet ya will find my eye in Frostbite Crevasse."

"Stick close to the robot – he will help you get off this glacier and into the city of Sanctuary. That is the only place you will be safe," the pretty lady says.

The group moves into an area that is basically a dead end. Ice walls surround them and Salvador hears a roar.

"Ah! I hear Bullymongs! Sic 'em minion! PROTECT ME SQUIRE!" Claptrap yells.

"Stay back you two! You don't have a gun I do, let me handle these chumps!" Salvador yells, and then readies himself. About six small Bullymongs show up, and thanks to Salvador's recovering reflexes and good reloading skill he manages to take them out with his pistol. Salvador reloads a couple times thanks to some ammo he had found along the way. Some more small Bullymongs break through an ice wall; after Salvador kills them a way onward is open.

"Let's go! If we don't get my eye back, we'll never get to Sanctuary," Claptrap says.

They continue to trudge onward, the hypos are helping but as Salvador looks back while following Claptrap (who is currently showing his knowledge of the glacier by running into parts of the ice surrounding them and changing course) he sees that Gaige still is covered in ice. Her skin is slightly blue, and Krieg though how meaty he is isn't doing much better.

Salvador then realizes that they must have been in the snow for a while; he realizes they must have been because Claptrap doesn't move that fast and hadn't awoken him and the other two for a while. Suddenly as they walk through an icy archway the ground itself shakes.

"Ugh – AGAIN?! Jack's tearing Pandora apart to find the Vault. They say Jack's drilling operations are causing those earthquakes, that or your mom just got out of bed. ZING!" Claptrap says jokingly.

Since the robot is helping them, Salvador lets slide the jock about his mother. They continue onward for few more feet then the pretty lady appears before Salvador again.

Angel: You'll need that funny little robot's help to reach Sanctuary, the last bastion of the resistance against Jack, and the only place you'll be truly safe. Get to Sanctuary.

Moving forward, Claptrap's blindness causes him to fall off the edge of a cliff. Salvador manages to stop him self and the others from doing the same just in time. Claptrap falls in the snow, and appears unharmed. He is stuck however, and down below and ahead Monglets (small Bullymongs) come out of nest in the wall down below. Salvador takes position at the top of the cliff and starts shooting down the Monglets.

"Hey, what's that noise? Are you fighting?" Claptrap asks.

Salvador manages to take out the Monglets as they jump up the cliff, but when a slightly larger Bullymong jumps up the cliff it knocks Salvador backwards. Gaige rushes forward, low to the ground and gets under the Brat Bullymong. She swings upward with her robot arm, and punches a hole in the Bullymong's chest.

"Great! Now get me out of here before more Bullymongs arrive," Claptrap says.

Salvador jumps down the cliff and lands on the ground without … any mishap. He calls back up the cliff, "Hey guys I didn't take fall damage!" Gaige replies with something about low terminal velocity, but Salvador is content with no fall damage.

Both Krieg and Gaige jump down, and Krieg pulls Claptrap out of the snow and sets him down in one swift movement.

"Hey, kiddo. Jack here – President of Hyperion. Lemme explain how things work here: Vault Hunters show up. Vault Hunter looks for the new Vault. Vault Hunter gets killed. By me. You seein' the problem here? You're still alive. If you could do me a favor and off yourself that'd be great, thanks pumpkin."

While listening to Jack drone one, Salvador comes to what is obviously a shell of a Hyperions supply crate. They move forward up a slope and come to an open area hemmed in by walls. Near the back of the area, a slope leads up to the back of a Hyperion barge stuck in the ice.

"Oh! My eyes just switched back on! I see a tough looking minion, and an incredibly handsome robot! Which means that whoever has my eyes – is very close!" Claptrap says in fear.

Knuckle Dragger appears and grabs a flaming car, raises it above his head and throws it down smashing it into the ice and announces him presence. Salvador takes his pistol and begins firing on Knuckle Dragger, he has no idea if the bullets are having any effect on the creature but Salvador keeps at it. "Amigos stay back! Take cover in that supply crate back there!" Salvador yells to Krieg and Gaige.

The fight is long wit only a pistol, and after 30 minutes of dodging reloading and constantly trying to actually hit some of Knuckle Dragger's week spots the giant Bullymong jumps back up the ice shelf. More roars sound and Salvador knows that more Bullymongs are about to join the fight.

"Oh god, they're coming out of the wall-sphincters!" Claptrap yells.

Several Monglets and a few Brat Bullymongs jump down from the nests in the walls. Krieg joins Salvador for a moment, and using his buzzaxe slices up the small threats leaving Salvador to focus on Knuckle Dragger. "Where'd you find you're killing stick, Krieg?" Salvador asks.

Krieg responds with, "THE SMART GIRL HAD FOUND IT IN THE SNOW, AND I WILL NOW USE IT TO PAIN THE SNOW RED WITH BLOOD!" It takes some time still until Knuckle Dragger jumps down from his precipice, but when he does Salvador shoots his head with his pistol and Krieg buries his buzzaxe into the creature's side. After a minute of Krieg's mutilation, Knuckle Dragger finally falls dead.

"Woohoo! If you would, retrieve my eye for me. Oh, and I apologize for saying "wall sphincters" I say that a lot when I'm frightened," Claptrap says.

Salvador fins a revolver dropped from Knuckle Dragger's corpse. He picks it up chuckling, "I bet Gaige will like this, it must have come form a Vault Hunter Knuckle Dragger devoured." Gaige hobbles over, still not fully recovered from her freezing/frightening experience with the train wreck. Salvador hands Gaige the revolver still covered in blood. Gaige grins, but even Salvador can see that she's forcing it through serious pain.

Salvador looks over Knuckle Draggers corpse, or what's left of it, and picks up Claptrap's eye. After doing so Claptrap speaks.

"Got my eye? Great! Now we gotta find someone to put it back into me. Much as I'm sure you'd like to jam your fist into my skull, optic surgery is best left to professionals – my pal Hammerlock in Liar's Berg can fix me up. Alones-y," Claptrap says.

After that they four of them go up the slope, which curves up the ice wall to the left and connects with the back of the Hyperion barge. They reach a closed door, and a scanning system to the left of the door.

"Liar's Berg is on the other side of this Hyperion barge. What say we cut through it chum?" Claptrap says.

Claptrap wheels up to the scanning system.

"Ha! This door is Hyperion tech – child's play! Aaaaand open!" Claptrap says again.

The node activates and scans Claptrap several times, the scanning beam turns read and a robot voice announces, "Intruders detected. Locking door."

Claptrap turns to the three Vault Hunter and says, "Well, it was nice knowing ya! I hear getting eaten alive by Bullymongs, isn't such a bad way to go."

"Lemme get that for you. Executing phase shift," the pretty lady says. Salvador decides to call her Angel, since she looks like one.

Angel's voice tells Salvador, but not Gaige or Krieg. So it is a surprise for them when the door suddenly opens.

"You're welcome. Perks of being an Artificial Intelligence. I'm networked into almost everything on this planet. It's a long way to Sanctuary – please take whatever you need for the journey ahead," Angel says.

Salvador turns to Gaige and pulls out the two broken ECHO communicators and says, "You can fix these right/" Gaige replies that she can and goes and sits on one of the Hyperion ammo crates sitting in the barge. Krieg opens the red loot crate sitting in the middle of the barge, and finds a shotgun. Salvador takes the pistol back from Gaige, since she's too focused on the ECHO communicators, and holsters the two pistols.

Krieg feeling sorry that the genius child is defenseless goes over and hands her the shotgun. Gaige smiles nervously at Salvador, but the Truxican isn't watching so he doesn't notice the admiration in Gaige's look.

Claptrap says somewhat subdued, "Lemme know when you're ready to go meet with Sir Hammerlock, minion."


	2. A New Friend

**Chapter 2: A New Friend**

**Mission(s): Cleaning up the Berg, This Town Ain't Big Enough**

An hour passes. Then after speaking briefly with Claptrap, the robot then went over to some door controls. After pressing buttons for a few seconds the door opened and they way forward was revealed.

Claptrap then speaks as they walk forward, "Keep your wits about you, minion – this glacier's run by a bandit named Captain Flynt. The jerk kept my as he torture playing for a few months. We played games like 'dodge the blowtorch' and 'don't get dunked into the pool of acid'. I was really good at the first one."

Claptrap, again due to his lack of eyesight, falls off another cliff. At the bottom of this one however sits the lovely deserted down of Liar's Berg.

A voice comes on the ECHO, "Attention people of Pandora! Handsome Jack here, offering a million bucks to whoever brings me the head of the Vault Hunter that just arrived in Liar's Berg. Oh, and I'm still offering a reward for Roland the mass murdering leader of the Crimson Raiders. Good hunting Bandits!"

The three Vault Hunters jump down and find them selves facing a small pack of Bullymongs. As Salvador, using his pistols, pumps them full of lead 'till they're dead he sees off in the distance, standing on a house, a mysterious woman. _She looks like a Vault Hunter,_ Salvador thinks. _But why isn't she helping us?_

Another voice comes on the ECHO, "A million bucks? All right, boys – this is Captain Flynt! I want you to find that Vault Hunter, and bring 'em to me! NOW!"

Ignoring the mysterious lady for now, Salvador focuses his attention around him and finds all the Bullymongs had been eliminated. He grins at Gaige and Krieg saying, "Good job amigos!" After receiving the complement with a 'thank you', Gaige walked forwards with Krieg following close behind. Salvador ran up to Claptrap who was waiting for them at a gate.

"Hey Hammerlock!" Claptrap says.

"Spectacular! First Captain Flynt's bandits attack, then Claptrap shows up! I must have been horrifyingly cruel to puppies in a previous life to deserve this kind of treatment. I say Vault Hunter, could you kill Flynt's men for me?" Hammerlock asks.

The gate opens, but halfway to doing so it falls over in the snow.

Captain Flynt then says, "Got a proposition for you Vault Hunter. You give up, we'll just shoot you in the head. It'll be quick, clean, and a hell of a lot less painful then what Handsome Jack'll do to ya."

There are a few bandits in the camp and Salvador takes cover behind the side of the gate, peaking out he pulls back before betting brained by a few bullets from an smg. "My pistols won't work from this range!" Salvador shouts then they hear some sniper shots coming from somewhere in Liar's Berg. After a moment, Salvador peeks out again and sees a few bandits lying around dead.

"What is WRONG with you boys?! Just kill that slaglick, so's we can get our reward!" Captain Flynt says.

A few more bandits show up, and Salvador sees the mysterious woman standing on to of a house on the other side of town, reloading a sniper rifle. Taking the opportunity Salvador rushed out and takes cover behind some ice. Gaige rushes past him screaming "COME AND GET SOME!" Salvador jumps on top of the ice just in time to see Krieg descent on a poor bandit, splitting his skull in half with his buzzaxe.

"Oh no, BULLYMONGS!" Claptrap yells.

Suddenly from the cliff bordering the left side of town, comes a roar accompanied by one or two Brat Bullymongs. Salvador aiming with one gun manages to take down one of them; Gaige manages to hit the other with her shotgun but only severely injures it. Krieg is too busy taking care of the remaining bandits, and Gaige is forced to reload. A sniper round punches through the Bullymong's shoulder sending it sprawling to the ground.

As the last of the enemies fall, Captain Flynt comes on the ECHO. By this time both Gaige and Krieg have ECHO communicators and all three Vault Hunter's are tuned into the same-shared channel. Meaning if one of them gets called, all of them can hear it.

"DAMNIT! This ain't over, grinder!" Captain Flynt yells.

"Hey, Hammerlock! Since my minion just saved your town, you wanna do your bestie Claptrap a favor and repair my eye?" Claptrap asks.

"Yes, I suppose I am in your debt now, aren't I? Come to my shack, and I shall restore Claptrap's sight. First, I shall shut off the electrical fence for you," Sir Hammerlock says.

Gaige points out a Zed's Meds machine and an Ammo Dump, but Salvador also points out that they're not powered. So ignoring the vending machines for now they Vault Hunters head onward, following Claptrap.

Sir Hammerlock says, "Please stay back, Vault Hunter – let Claptrap go first."

"I know Hammerlock would come around eventually. Me and him are like two peas in a pod! Two bullets in a mag! Two cannibal midgets in a fat guys ribcage!" As soon as Claptrap finishes saying this, he runs into the still active electric fence. Getting shocked for a few seconds, Claptrap then falls backward in the snow inert. Salvador walks up to the gate standing a few feet away.

"Apologies, but when Claptrap speaks, I feel my brain cells committing suicide, one by one. I shall be out directly," Sir Hammerlock says.

The door to Hammerlock's shack opens and a man with a metal prosthetic on his right arm and one of his legs walks out. The man introduces himself while giving a salute.

"A pleasure to meet you Vault Hunter. I am Sir Hammerlock – at your service."

The small group of Vault Hunters notice a woman jump down from atop Hammerlock's shack, she wears an orange and black combat suit wit a sleeve going down her right arm ending in a glove. Down her left arm however, no sleeve and no glove – thereby leaving out in the open blue tattoos, stretched all up and down her arm.

"I came out here to research Bullymongs for my almanac, but Captain Flynt's men trapped me on this glacier. Many thanks for disposing of them, by the way – to survive a direct run in with Handsome Jack AND defeat Flynt's bandits? Unheard of. I'm heading to Sanctuary myself. From what I hear the Crimson Raiders there could use a hero like you," Sir Hammerlock says.

Sir Hammerlock holds out his hand, "Now, if you could hand me the robot's eye, please."

Behind Sir Hammerlock stands the woman with the blue tattoos. Gaige squeals and runs past Sir Hammerlock saying, "Oh my god! Are you really who I think you are?" Salvador chuckles in confusion, and hands Sir Hammerlock Claptrap's eye.

"Now, I only need to connect this to this, and …" Sir Hammerlock puts Claptrap's eye back in the eye socket, twists it around a few times then slams it with his fist. "That should do it!"

Behind Hammerlock and Claptrap stands they woman, chuckling at Gaige's attention. She leans down and speaks in the younger girl's ear, Gaige giggles then runs to Salvador. Before she can say anything however, Claptrap interrupts them by getting up and yelling.

"Ha-Ha! I am ALIIIIIVE!" Claptrap yells.

"Oh dear, he's talking again," Sir Hammerlock sighs.

"Minion! Now I've got my eyesight back – and you're far uglier then I remembered! Time to join up with the Crimson Raider's in Sanctuary! This glacier is full of nothing but murders or jerkbags, like that Hammerlock dude."

Sir Hammerlock retorts, "I'm standing right here, dude. Now that Liar's Berg is clear, I might as well turn on the main power – this town's full of things that may be of use to a go-getting slayer of men like yourself."

"Minion, roll out!" Claptrap orders.

Gaige whispers, "That lady's a Siren!" Salvador is impressed and shakes the siren's hand. "What's your name, amigo?" He asks.

"Maya," she replies then walks off after Sir Hammerlock. The rest of the Vault Hunters follow her, and Sir Hammerlock and Claptrap.

Sir Hammerlock says, "I see our fearless leader Jack is looking for you. Charming fellow isn't he? Spouts drivel about bringing peace to the frontier, then shoots unarmed men women and children like it was going out of style! Bah – I'm spouting exposition again, aren't I? Apologies!"

Sir Hammerlock turns on the main power, and then says, "Ah – there you are. Come on – work curse you! A, fecal matter – the bounty board's broken. The resistance must have disconnected it before they left for Sanctuary. I'd planned to post some jobs for you. Ah well, just speak to me instead."

Salvador hands the mission into Sir Hammerlock, the gentleman then says, "It's quite late, why don't you chums rest for the night in my shack? There's plenty of room in the upper parts of it, I'm sure you'll be quite comfortable."

Salvador accepts this and turns back to his two Vault Hunters and Maya, "So what brings you to Liar's Berg?" (have a conversation where Maya gives a brief explanation, and they all head in for the night.)

After sleeping for quite some time until morning, the group of four Vault Hunters emerges from Sir Hammerlock's shack. They find Sir Hammerlock in the same place where they'd left him the night before, sitting on a block of ice. Whether or not he had stayed out there all night, they didn't bother to ask him.

The man stands up and says,"Though Captain Flynt killed everyone in Liar's Berg, I see no reason that wild Bullymongs should lolligag about the place, disrespecting the memories of the former towns folk. If you could clear the town of them, that would be most gentlemanly."

"You have an ECHO?" Salvador asks Maya. She nods and bringing up the map Maya studies it, after a moment she says, "We should spilt up it looks like there are two locations to clear out; a graveyard to the right of town, and under the bridge a pond area. The enter the pond area you'll need to exit the town the way you came and hook a sharp left."

"That sounds like a plan everyone?" Salvador says. He then looks at Gaige, winks sarcastically, pulls out both pistols and turns around running out of town screaming, "I'm gonna kill you all! Ahahahaha!" Gaige pumping her shotgun runs out after him, chuckling under her breath in the excitement.

After following Maya's instructions, Gaige and Salvador come to a frozen pond area. They see a lone Monglet out on the ice and Gaige says, "Don't worry Salvador, I'll take care of this one."

Gaige walks out on the ice and blasts the Monglet to bits, but at the sound of her shotgun blast more Monglets poor out of the nests in the walls surrounding the pond area. Salvador yells, "Watch out amigo!" And then shoots some of the Monglets away from Gaige. The high schooler remains remarkably calm, but only when Salvador stands near her.

Surrounding them are dead Monglets, and their stink rises up attracting a few roars from inside the nests. "Get ready, NOW! OPEN FIRE!" Salvador using only his revolver goes for headshots on the Brat Bullymong and Gaige waits for the other Brat to get close, and then pumps the poor beast's head full of lead.

"That's one area free of Bullymongs. This would be an even greater achievement if anyone in Liar's Berg were still alive to celebrate your victory, but still – well done!" Sir Hammerlock says congratulating them.

Over in the graveyard Krieg charges among the gravestones, and Maya hangs back ready with her sniper rifle. As soon as Krieg slices a Monglet in half with his buzzaxe, three Adult Bullymongs come out of their nests. After that two Bullymong Slingers, three Brat Bullymongs, and several more Monglets jump out as well.

Maya's eyes pop wide open when Krieg bellows at the top of his lungs, "THIS BLOOD SHALL SOON POUR DOWN THE GULLET OF SHAME! AND I AM THE KING OF SHAME, LET ME DRINK OF PUTRID FURRY BEASTIES!" Krieg then proceeds to kick the smaller Bullymongs into the larger ones, distracting them. Maya opens fire with her sniper rifle, but only manages to take out two Adult Bullymongs before Krieg goes down amongst furry paws and claws.

After a moment the buzzaxe begins to swing wildly, through he bodies piled on Krieg. The axe on its top is spinning and a horrible chainsaw noise is coming from it. Chunks of Bullymong flesh begin flying everywhere, and Maya shudders somewhat when Krieg emerges grinning with savagery. Maya's eyes smooth back to normal, but she still feels a bit of the shock.

"Most efficacious! Bullymongs will think twice before raiding peaceful cities in the future, hopefully," Sir Hammerlock says.

Maya says, "Hey Krieg? Roll around in the snow to clean yourself off … please?" Almost like he was commanded Krieg does as Maya says, cleaning himself off in seconds he then bounds to her standing very close. "Oh and another thing, please don't stand that close to me … in public."

Krieg backs away only two steps, and slightly satisfied Maya walks back to Hammerlock. After waiting for a minute Gaige comes running back with Salvador following behind her. Both have grins on their faces like little children and Gaige says, "That was so cool!"

Maya gives her a high five, and Sir Hammerlock says as Salvador turns in the mission, "Please make Captain Flynt's death as prolonged as possible would you? Quite the douche, he is."


	3. Hasn't Even Begun…

**Chapter 3: Hasn't Even Begun…**

**Mission(s): Shielded Favors * Side Mission**

Sir Hammerlock suggests a mission, "If you're to survive out here for any length of time you'll need a better shield. I humbly suggest paying a visit to the old Crimson Raider safe house. You'll need to take the elevator up there."

Since Salvador had already taken Gaige out hunting for Bullymong fur, Maya and Krieg accept the mission from Sir Hammerlock. The plan is to get four new shields, that way all four Vault Hunters would be better protected.

Maya leads the way to the other side of town; they find a lever that's already been pulled. Footprints lead away out of town and under a gate. Maya guesses this is where the other two Vault Hunters went. Following in their tracks, Maya and Krieg exit the town of Liar's Berg and come to the wide-open area called Gateway Harbor.

Looking down the immediate slope of more solid ice, Maya sees a small collection of bandit houses looking like they just suffered from a recent attack. In the distance to the left and on a ways, Maya spots Salvador and Gaige slowly sneaking up on quite a large Bullymong nest collection.

Turning left after traveling down the slope halfway to the bandit camp, Maya finds herself standing next to a small fire, a chair to sit on, and a telescope pointed to the old Crimson Raider safehouse. The safehouse itself was built on top of an icy pillar jutting out of the frozen lake, below that is a structure infested with a few bandits.

Maya takes out her sniper rifle, and takes aim. It isn't a good sniper in and of itself but it serves its purpose. After killing a Killer Marauder, Maya spies a Psycho running along the ice parallel to them. "He's trying to get up to us, Krieg?"

Not having to be told twice, Krieg jumps down onto the ice. At first Maya cringes, but when the ice holds Krieg's weight she relaxes and proceeds to take out the rest of the bandits. When the small group of bandits is eliminated, Maya realizes she is running low on sniper ammo. _Better start getting up close and personal,_ Maya thinks as she too jumps down on the ice and jogs over to the shelter.

Krieg is already exploring it, and after a few seconds he stands tall pointing at something at his feet. Maya leaps onto the frozen boardwalk jutting out from the structure; Maya imagines it to serve the purpose of a dock before the lake froze over. Maya walks forward turns right up some stairs and left then up some stairs again coming next to Krieg. Now Maya's on the structure, which is really a collection of platforms built around the ice pillar, suspended above the now frozen lake.

Maya reaches down and pulls the lever, it just springs back where it was and doesn't activate anything. Sir Hammerlock says in explanation, "Of course, I forgot – the safehouse power box stopped working after Claptrap attempted to…integrate with it."

"Ah, what a kidder! Just get a new fuse for the elevator, and ignore what he said about that power box," Claptrap insists.

Maya turns left from facing the power box, goes across a min bridge around a few corners and up some stairs coming to some cover. Across the frozen lake is a very volatile looking situation, a few elemental barrels and gas tanks lay scattered around and in front of a wall of electricity. Surrounding that are a two buildings and an empty supply crate.

"Krieg?" Maya says. "When I blow all the gas tanks and whatnot, you rush in there and take care of the ones hiding behind cover, got it?" Krieg trying his best to understand hides behind Maya as she takes cover against some metal sheeting.

After blasting a hole in a gas tank, Maya blows up practically half of the bandit's position. Krieg rushes in and takes out a psycho hiding in an empty but still intact supply crate. In the time it took Krieg to get there, Maya eliminated the rest but just then ran out of sniper ammo, Krieg somehow scrambles up the side of a building and pulls a bandit by the throat off the edge of the building into the snow. He then jumps down and starts pounding the bandit with his oversized fists. After a few punches Krieg eventually punches through the bandit.

Maya realizing that the bandits are now done for, heads down a set of stairs and runs over to where Krieg is. They both stand a small, supposedly safe distance away from the electricity.

Claptrap says excitedly, "Oh, there's a fuse on the other side of that electric fence! Just run through the fence, you won't take any damage if you run fast enough."

Maya touches the fence with her gloved hand and she springs backward howling. She calms down after a second.

"Woah that looked like it hurt. Do it again," Claptrap insists.

This time Krieg tries but gets pulled back by Maya who can't stand the sight of Krieg frying in electricity.

"Uh, maybe you're not running fast enough?" Claptrap asks.

This time instead of trying to touch it Maya attempts to shot it, but the bullets just pass through the electricity and impact harmlessly in the snow.

"Oh, I've got it! You just gotta –"

Angel interrupts Claptrap, "If I could, um, make a suggestion? You could shoot the fuse box to shut off the electricity then grab the capacitor."

"- Oh! Maybe grab it with your teeth!" Claptrap says now starting to grate on the two Vault Hunter's nerves.

"In general, ignore any advice Claptrap gives you," Angel advises.

Maya looks seriously annoyed at Claptrap, and can't wait to killing the ruddy stupid excuse for machinery when she gets back from the mission. Krieg gets bloodlust in his eyes, and Maya has a feeling that he feels the same way she does. Moving forward, Maya hears a roar coming from the area previously blocked by the electric fence.

Maya then hears a few more bandits crawling out of their hiding places around them, and she grabs an smg from the nearby loot crate. Krieg rushes to the Bullymongs, wanting to wet his appetite for the blood of a Bullymong. Whether or not he devours/drinks their blood, frankly Maya half wanted to know and half didn't want to know.

A few minutes each, Maya and Krieg manage to take out their group of enemies. Maya then returns to the broken fuse box, and beyond that she finds a Power Fuse.

Claptrap then says, "Just plug that fuse into Brewster's power box, and you'll be able to ride the elevator."

After grabbing the power fuse, Maya and Krieg take a brisk walk back to the broken power box. Maya plugs in the fuse, and the power box now has power.

"Got the elevator working have you? Great! Now simply ascent to the safehouse and buy a shield. This used to be a sizable hub for the resistance until everyone heard the Hyperion army approaching and fled to Sanctuary," Sir Hammerlock explains.

Maya pulls the lever and the elevator descends. Both Vault Hunter step on the elevator, and Maya pulls the lever on the platform. After a brief ride upwards Krieg pushes open the door letting him self inside. Maya follows and comes to a room filled with a couple cots, and a Zeds' Meds vending machine.

Hammerlock then says, "Well done! Now if you would return to Liar's Berg, we'll see about getting you off this frigid glacier."

After purchasing one shield for Krieg, Maya makes the selection of 3 of the best shields she can make out of the limited supply. She knows Salvador already has one, since she saw it attached to his hip while he slept, but Maya decides to get him one anyway – she just hopes it will be a better one.

After getting the new, and hopefully better gear for all four of the Vault Hunters Maya after ten minutes makes it back to the town. Something happened with Krieg, something that makes Maya nervous. She needs Gaige to talk about it with, but since they had yet to return Maya settles herself in to wait.

Sir Hammerlock busies himself with throwing knifes like darts, but not after uttering, "Protection from bullets, ho!"


	4. Gaige's Solo Michief

**Chapter 4: Gaige's Solo Mischief**

**Mission(s): Bad Hair Day * Side Mission**

**Handsome Jack Here! * Side Mission**

Salvador turns to Gaige and asks, "You wanna hunt some more Bullymongs?" Gaige jumps at the opportunity, just to spend some more time with Salvador. She would've stuck more close to Krieg, but a) he creeped her out b) he seems to have been stricken with Maya.

Salvador walks up to Sir Hammerlock, and accepts a mission from him.

Sir Hammerlock says, "Do you see my hat? It is the hat of a gentleman, and yet it's missing something – some je ne sais quoi. Some Bullymong fur might do the trick if you could bring me some. To harvest Bullymong fur, you'll need to rip it from their hides with your bare hands – just weaken a Bullymong with gunfire and finish him off with fisticuffs!"

Gaige grins and says, "Hell yeah! That sounds like fun!"

"Then let's go!" Salvador replies. They both take off Salvador slows to a jog and Gaige just manages to keep pace. Salvador sees by her expression that she's really trying hard to keep from screaming out loud. As to what, Salvador keeps the burning question to himself.

"So who's going to do the ripping of the fur?" Gaige asks as they jump down to the gate and head down the slope. As they push off onto the ice, and straight out of town towards a Bullymong nest marked on their map Salvador replies.

"How about you weaken them, and I'll rip the fur off!" Salvador yells excitedly tucking his guns away, giving Gaige ample opportunity to practice her gun skills – which Salvador knows she will need if she is to survive the rest of their adventure. Salvador stops and searches two ice piles.

Gaige trots over and asks, "Whatcha got there Sal?"

Salvador holds up a small Torgue pistol and a Maliwan fire elemental pistol. He hands the Maliwan to Gaige saying, "Save this for Maya, I've got a feeling she'll appreciate it. As for the explosive one I'll keep it! Here, you can have this Dahl pistol, I found it in the cabinet in Claptrap's place."

Gaige accepts the two pistols, but brings out her shotgun instead. Salvador objects telling Gaige that they want to weaken the Bullymongs not kill them. A little bit saddened Gaige pulls out her new Dahl pistol and they both move forward.

As they walk off into the distance the bandit camp behind them springs to life, and Salvador aims his Torgue pistol at a gas tank, and the area goes up in flame forcing the bandits to stay inside.

Sir Hammerlock says, "You've weakened that Bullymong, now give him a mighty blow from your melee weapon and take his fur!"

Salvador and Gaige have now reached the nest and two Brat Bullymongs have wandered to the edge and Gaige accidentally kills one. Being more careful she weakens the second one. As Salvador takes care of it the Bullymong with his fist Sir Hammerlock says something about collecting the fur to use in research of his Almanac.

Gaige picks up the first piece of fur.

Sir Hammerlock says, "That sample will do admirably! Find me a few more, if you please."

After that Salvador lures two more Brat Bullymongs out to the edge of the nest and they are disposed in a similar manner to the one Gaige harvested the fur from – although Salvador is the one to punch them dead. Gaige picks up the second piece of fur.

Claptrap says rather excitedly, "Ooh, are you collecting Bullymong fur? I LOVE that stuff! It's soft, warm, and really good at absorbing robot tears! Once you're done collecting all the fur, why don't you bring it to me instead of Hammerlock?"

Sir Hammerlock then says, "I overheard Claptrap asking you for the Bullymong fur you're collecting. As I fear he would do something irredeemably stupid with it, like make a Mohawk out of it or something, let me sweeten the deal: if you bring me the fur I shall give you one of my finest sniper rifles."

Gaige thinks about this, then while still considering Hammerlock's offer she picks up the third piece of fur.

Claptrap asks, "So Hammerlock wants to give you a sniper rifle? I laugh at his offer! HA! If you bring me the fur, I'll give you a badass shotgun I found in the hands of a dead Vault Hunter. It's really fresh, you can still smell the sadness on it."

Now taking both offers into account Gaige seriously considers which one to choose. As Salvador lures an Adult Bullymong to Gaige's position she examines the pieces of fur she has collected thus far and concludes: apart from the bloody patches, they're pretty soft.

Gaige shoots the Adult Bullymong twice in the head, taking out both its eyes by accident, and sufficiently harms it enough for Salvador to punch it in the face. It drops dead as he rips out another chunk of hair. Salvador hands it to Gaige and she gathers all four up in her arms.

Sir Hammerlock says, "Wonderful – you've gotten all the fur I need. Bring it to me, and my sniper rifle shall be yours."

Claptrap retorts, "Screw that noise – bring ME the fur, and I'll give you a shotgun!"

Deciding that Gaige still hasn't had enough practice, Salvador sends her off through the rest of the nest alone, allowing her to use the shotgun he says, "Good luck chica!" Gaige just grins and goes off, knowing that she needs the practice. Salvador runs to the other side of the nest and waits for Gaige.

The nest circles around an ice pillar that at its top connects to an ice wall, there's a circular path surrounding the pillar and along the ice walls are several Bullymong nests.

Aiming for the head, and backing up when they jumped Gaige manages to take care of around 10 Bullymongs on her own. This makes here feel like she can take anything, and when she gets back to Salvador she grins and gives him the thumbs up. The collection of Bullymong fur, and Gaige's first solo training session takes about thirty minutes. Meanwhile Maya and Krieg manage to complete their objective in 25 minutes.

After that both Gaige and Salvador head back to town, they pass by the bandit camp (still slightly in flames) and Salvador stops Gaige saying, "See that ECHO recorder on the ground? Take it, and complete whatever mission is contained within. You'll need all the training you can get now, because all too soon we'll have to face up against Captain Flynt. I don't have to remind you chica that being a Vault Hunter is dangerous business. Good luck Amigo!" Salvador then walks back up the slope, after taking the Bullymong fur. Leaving Gaige alone to decide.

Arriving back in town, Salvador sees both Maya and Krieg have already arrived. Both of them sit apart and Salvador walks up to Krieg asking, "What's happened?"

Krieg just shakes his head, and Salvador presses. The big brute finally says, "The pretty siren did something, it felt NOT HORRIBLE! THE VOICES ARE CONFUSED!"

Maya looks over at them and Salvador gives a friendly wave and a grin. Maya just shakes her head and turns back, for a second Salvador swears he thinks he sees a blush appear on Maya cheeks. Deciding to dismiss it for now, Salvador walks over to Sir Hammerlock, he's stopped by Maya saying, "Hey, where's Gaige?"

Salvador laughs, and says in response, "Oh don't worry Maya, she'll be here soon enough!" Salvador then turns in the mission to Sir Hammerlock grabbing the sniper rifle.

Sir Hammerlock thanks Salvador, "A trillion thanks Vault Hunter, you've helped a foolish old man look far more badass then he deserves. I'm referring to myself, of course."

Down past the gate in the bandit camp at the end of the slope, Gaige stands among recently dead bandit corpses. Gaige is full of a lot of energy. She picks up the ECHO recorder and listens to its contents.

[Beginning of tape]

Helena Pierce: We've hijacked the train that runs through the Dust. If all goes well, we should reach Sanctuary in a day's time. Hyperion hasn't diverted any troops from New Haven to pursue us, and a sandstorm has devoured their nearest frontier town. We just need – [alarm sounds] oh, damnit! Everyone, get away from the windows! [Sound of glass breaking]

[End of tape]

Sir Hammerlock says on Gaige's discovery, "You've discovered one of Helena Pierce's audio logs! She was a lutenient in the Crimson Raiders – the anti-Hyperion resistance. I'd be very interested to know what became of her. If you could find the rest of those audio logs, I would be more than happy to pay you for them."

Excited at the prospect at doing something that earns her money, Gaige jumps at the request and runs up the slope. She almost falls over from exhaustion but Gaige then realizes that she'll need to get really fit quickly; or she'll get left behind…quite literally and metaphorically.

After making it to the top of the slope Gaige runs forward across town and vaults over a low metal wall. Behind the wall Gaige finds a dumpster with a small door; the door has a lock in which Gaige brakes open with her hammer. Sitting on top of the trash is another Audio Log; Gaige grabs it and listens in.

[Beginning of tape]

Handsome Jack: Hey, everybody! How are ya? Jack here!

Wilhelm: NOBODY MOVE!

Helena Pierce: What is the meaning of this?

Handsome Jack: I'm sorry, what was your name?

Helena Pierce: Pierce.

Handsome Jack: Well, Ms. Pierce – and please don't tell me it's Mrs. Pierce and break my heart – this train doesn't belong to you. So why don't you turn around, and face me, pumpkin?

Helena Pierce: This train was commandeered legally under the –

Handsome Jack: Holy nutballs! What happened to your freakin' face?!

[End of tape]

After that Gaige vaults over the low metal wall again, and makes a b-line for Sir Hammerlock's house. After reaching it Gaige circles around back and finds a ladder. After climbing the ladder Gaige now stands on top of Sir Hammerlock's shack, she looks down at the entire town of Liar's Berg and sees Sir Hammerlock, Maya, Salvador, and Krieg all staring up at her with varying degrees of worry on their faces.

Gaige yells down to them, "HI GUYS! HOW'S IT GOIN'?"

Krieg responds with, "THE COLD IS THE ENEMIE, AND I EAT MY ENEMIE WITH RELISH!"

Satisfied with the response Gaige turns to an ice pile on top of the roof, she kicks it and out flies an Audio Recording. Gaige jumps down after it and catches it in mid air. After landing Gaige listens to the Audio Recording.

[Beginning of tape]

Handsome Jack: Oh yeah? How about this – Lady? – I don't even know what to call you: you tell me why you look like you headbutted a belt sander and I'll all you go right now!

Helena Pierce: My husband gave me a skag pearl ring. The pearl released hunger-inducing pheromones.

Handsome Jack: Oh, you know what? I am so sorry. I – I just… Forgive me. Where is your husband now?

Helena Pierce: He's dead.

Handsome Jack: That is a heartbreaker, but…[gunshot] you got something in common with him now at least!

[End of tape]

After listening to the tape, Gaige turns left and runs straight out of the gate and past a water tower over a roof and down in front of another smaller dumpster. Gaige slides open the dumpster and finds three things 1) quite a lot of snow 2) the next Audio Log 3) a frozen dead bandit stuffed among the snow. With slight revulsion Gaige snatches up the ECHO recorder and listens in.

[Beginning of tape]

Handsome Jack: Hohohoho … holy crap! Did you see her head? It was like – PBBLLT! Wilhelm? Kill these savages.

Wilhelm: UNDERSTOOD.

[Shots are fired and the tape ends]

Sir Hammerlock says in response to the tapes, "Handsome Jack killed her, did he? Shame. A real shame. Please, return the ECHOs to me whenever you're capable of doing so."

Gaige then, very much proud of herself for accomplishing a mission entirely on her own, walks to Sir Hammerlock totally ignoring everyone else and turns in the mission.


	5. Bullymong Death Structures

**Author's Note: Next chapter will be the last of Part 1. Every part (except part 5) will have 4 main missions total. Part 1 is very short, only 6 chapters long, because there aren't many side missions in between the 4 main missions. The next part will be called, Killing Pandora's God Part 2. In the description the official title will be, Sanctuary of Vault Hunters.**

**CH 5: Bullymong Death Structures**

**Mission(s): Symbiosis * Side Mission**

The next morning after the Vault Hunters had acquired some rest, and after a training session – which mostly involved workouts – Salvador held a short meeting asking if there was anything they could do before taking on Captain Flynt the evening that day. Maya spoke up, "Well I've been scouting the surrounding area recently in the time it took you guys to get here. I've found an area well to the left of Liar's Berg called the Southern Shelf; ah Sir Hammerlock might have something for us to do there."

And so that was how Salvador came to asking Sir Hammerlock about a place called Southern Shelf, this is what he got in return, "Would you like to do battle with a midget riding piggyback on a Bullymong? If the answer is yes, please proceed to the Southern Shelf and defeat Mig-Mong for me. If the answer is no, you are sad, and I have no desire to speak with you further."

After receiving the mission from Sir Hammerlock, Salvador lead the group of Four Vault Hunters out of Liar's Berg and down the icy slope. The bandit camp was not only cleaned up but also completely cleaned out. No bandits would be spawning there for a while. After dealing with the bandit camp, the Vault Hunters strike out across the ice and come to the old Crimson Raider safehouse.

The structure built around the ice formation protruding out of the frozen lake has not exactly refilled with bandits. Maya decides to sneak through the structure surrounding the base of the ice formation and provide sniper support while the other three clear the more fortified bandit position at the entrance leading to the Southern Shelf.

Maya provides support from the position she had originally shipped from visiting this spot earlier in the day. Despite the thrashing Maya and Krieg had given the bandits yesterday, the bandits today seemed extra vigilant and keen to keep anyone from getting past their defenses.

As the last of the resisting bandits were eliminated, Gaige moves forward with he shotgun at the ready. Five Adult Bullymongs are waiting near the mouth of a crevice in the ice, there are a couple nests in the side of the cliff wall but theses seem to be guarding the entrance to the Southern Shelf. After taking care of the Bullymongs, Gaige walks back and signals to the rest of the group that the way ahead into the Shelf is clear.

Salvador takes the lead and as a group the four Vault Hunters enter the ice crevice. Salvador finally escapes the crevice and finds two vending machines tied up at one end of the cave like area he emerges in. Maya walks past Salvador and stalks up on ammo.

After distributing a medical hypo to each team member Salvador leads the way out of the cave onto the Southern Shelf. Halfway out of the cave Salvador detects several Bullymong roars and finds a formidable tide of Bullymongs approaching from nests lined up in the ice wall to their left, and coming from around a corner from the right where more nests must be found.

When Salvador and Krieg managed to forge a path to the middle of the Bullymong group, most of them had been eliminated. As Krieg chased after the last few ripping them apart with his buzzaxe Salvador looked ahead past another ice pillar to a path that went toward their objective, and right onward deep into Bullymong nest territory.

Deciding to head along the Bullymong nest path to see if it lead anywhere, Salvador stayed in the rear checking to see if any Rakk showed up to try and swoop down on them. Since Salvador had the fastest reflexes from his many baby Rakk hunting days on Ovejas he was naturally given the task of taking the flying rats out as quickly as possible.

Since Maya and Zero had more experience with the Bullymongs where guns were concerned they stayed in the middle of the group, while Krieg – driven by his lust for the blood of Bullymongs – charged forward entering a group of nests stirring them up to draw them out.

The group travels along going up a slope and passing under an archway, eliminating a nest full of Bullymong Slingers – thankfully everyone was fast enough on their toes to avoid the projectiles. Maya throws a grenade forward after shouting at Krieg to hold back.

The Contraband Sky Rocket grenade explodes and the fireworks effect takes care of most of the many Bullymongs gathered below in ambush. Once all four Vault Hunters drop down however, a Badass Bullymong drops down from a nest high up in the frozen wall. This massive creature has bones stretched across its two font thick limbs like armor.

This Badass takes all four Vault Hunters working in synchronized fashion to take him down, four combined bullet sources hitting the Badass Bullymong at once drops the monster dead quick. After that they come to a wide-open area, with ice paths cutting through the frigid waters.

Going along and traveling along a slightly curved path, after coming to a wrecked ship embedded by its side in the ice the four Vault Hunters realize that they're just killing a lot of Bullymongs. Maya finds another incendiary pistol among the wrecked crates from the ship. Maya pulls out the one given to her by Salvador and gives the one she found in the crates to Gaige saying, "Use this instead of your shotgun, the fire will melt through their flesh and fur much faster. I have a feeling like we should kill both Mig-Mong and Captain Flynt today, just so we can continue on to Sanctuary as soon as possible."

The latter sentence Maya addressed to everyone and both men seemed to agree, but in reality they just wanted to kill things. Continuing onwards across the ice formation the Vault Hunters were forced to jump over a gap in the ice. Once they landed Salvador and the rest of them saw they had discovered an iceberg called Ebonflow.

The first part of the iceberg was a bit of a pit area, surrounded by an ice wall that seemed to be un-climbable. Until Maya points out the slope going forward and heading right wrapping around going all around to where they were currently standing. After eliminating the nest of Bullymongs gathered immediately ahead of them, and along the top of the ice wall the four Vault Hunters finally came to the end of the Bullymong nest run.

The last area has a ship half buried on top of the ice – there's a loot chest and a few ammo containers near it – and has a group of formidable Bullymongs milling about. First to rush towards them are 4 Adult Bullymongs and one lone Monglet. After Maya and Gaige take care of them with their incendiary pistols two Badass Bullymongs rush the group.

This time its Salvador and Krieg's turn to step in; each of them claim one Badass. Krieg immediately begins work on one of them with his buzzaxe – severing limbs and providing the creature with many gaping wounds. Salvador pulls out a Torgue shotgun and his revolver.

The two Badasses after a mere 5 seconds both lie dead in the snow with their own blood soaking the snow and staining the ice beneath them. After killing somewhere upwards of 50 Bullymongs the four Vault Hunters go towards their objective marked with a diamond on their minimap.

They come to a bridge contraption spanning across a section of dangerously frigid water. Maya and Gaige step on the small platform and are ferried across. Salvador tight 'rope' walks on the chain hopping up on to the solid ice, while Krieg using his massive muscles just jumps the 15-foot gap.

With Salvador leading this time he leads the Vault hunters over a slope – past a mini campfire and chair – and down to another bridge contraption. This time Maya pulls a switch and a pulley system raises the bridge out of the frigid water. As all four Vault Hunters march across the bridge into the densely packed greatly infested with bandits town, Gaige thinks to herself, _I'm sure glad my dad made me wear my good shoes before I got a ride to Pandora._

The area in front of the four Vault Hunters is positively packed with bandits. Luckily Maya has the foresight to warn everyone to get back before she tosses in a couple of Sky Rocket grenades. Now with all the detectable bandits in their immediate area dead the Vault Hunters move forward.

Salvador and Krieg head right around a building and Maya plus Gaige head left around the same building. This allows the Vault Hunters to get a surprise attack on the waiting bandits gathered in what looks like an open meeting place. It takes several minutes but eventually the bandits lay dead among their metal village.

After thoroughly sweeping through the town and eliminating all the bandits they could find. All four Vault Hunters took up positions in various strategic places among the metal bandit houses waiting for Mig-Mong to emerge. When he didn't Krieg sauntered up to a set of doors leading into what appeared to be and ammo store.

As soon as Krieg got near the doors they burst open flying off their hinges. A big Bullymong roars charging out with a Badass Midget riding on its back.

Sir Hammerlock comments, "A what a curious symbiotic relationship. Also the midget looks like a little human backpack and that's funny."

The fight against Migmong is long and hard, it takes at least two hours to take him down and by the end of the fight not one Vault Hunter is smiling anymore. All four of them realize – or at least get an inkling of how hard their journey to Sanctuary will become.

Sir Hammerlock says, "Wonderful that fracas was most helpful in my study of Bullymong social structures. Return to me at your earliest connivance."

It was an hour later – after all four Vault Hunters arrived back in Liar's Berg, stocked back up on ammo and med hypos – before Salvador turned in the mission to Sir Hammerlock.

"Exemplary!" Sir Hammerlock said congratulating the Vault Hunters on a job well done.


	6. Chapter Last: An End to Bordem

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading part 1 of this story. If you interested Part two will simply be called, Killing Pandora's God Part 2. Next part will more than likely have more chapters than this one. Am I going to continue this series? Yes, mainly because a few of you seem to be liking it, and I don't particularly like letting anyone down when I can.**

**Chapter 6: An End to Boredom**

**Mission(s): Best Minion Ever * Main Mission**

Still feeling tired all four Vault Hunter's realized they needed to get out of Liar's Berg and make it to Sanctuary as soon as possible. So Salvador along with Maya approached Sir Hammerlock, while Gaige bought supplies from the vending machines and game most of it to Krieg to carry. Krieg then distributed it among his fellow meat grinders, and a few minutes after Sir Hammerlock finished talking the Vault Hunters were ready to leave.

Sir Hammerlock asks, "So, how are you enjoying Liar's Berg? This town used to have a spectacular amount of hustle and or bustle before its denizens fled to the town of Sanctuary to escape Jack's army. Most of them anyway. Captain Flynt's men killed anyone who stayed."

After Sir Hammerlock spoke, the Vault Hunters checked their gear, ammo, and made sure every single one of them had at least two med hypos – Maya since she could move the fastest ended up having five. Salvador walks to the left of Sir Hammerlock and grabs Claptrap, 'grabs' as in kicking awake. After shaking himself off Claptrap speaks.

"Flynt and I had a gentlemen's agreement in the past. I give him the loot from the bodies Jack ditches in the glacier, he promises not to torture me for hours at a time, then he does it anyway. But that ends today! We're going to take him out, steal my ship back, and sail to Sanctuary. Let's go this way!"

Salvador leads the group behind Claptrap, with Krieg up next Gaige second to last, and Maya bringing up the rear. They make their way through Liar's Berg in a single file line spaced out every few feet – but still keeping in sight of each other.

Captain Flynt then explains, "Here's what's gonna happen, Vault Hunter. My first mate Boom Bewm is gonna kill ya, Jack's gonna pay us, and I'm gonna play hopscotch in your chest cavity."

Claptrap says, "Now be careful taking down Boom Bewm. He's one of the 'ripper' clan. As in, flesh ripper. I don't have to tell you why their called that. … They're called that because they rip people's flesh off."

Becoming too focused on other things no one bothers to turn off their ECHOs when Handsome Jack starts to speak, "Hey! How – ah, these pretzels suck – How's your day been, buddy? We haven't really talked much since I left you for dead. Hey, you think you'll freeze to death out there? Nah, probably not. Bandits'll get you first. My day? It's been pretty good. Just bought a pony made of diamonds. Yeah, because I'm rich. So you know, that's cool. Kay bye."

The companionship – would've been fellowship if Maya hadn't been there, Salvador's a little peeved but thinks he can get over it – make it past the gate and are halfway down the slope when Claptrap (who some how got ahead of Salvador by a good twenty feet) screams.

"PROTECT ME, SQUIRE!"

Somehow the bandit village at the bottom of the hill is filled with a small collection of bandits, even though the Vault Hunters had at least cleared it 3 times already. Maya take out a bandit taking a seat with her sniper rifle, and a few others come charging out. The remaining three Vault Hunters each take one, and pretty soon once more arrive and fall victim to Krieg's buzzaxe there is a pile of bandit corpses stacked up next to an explosive gas tank. Also all four Vault Hunters like the synergy sounding effect when everyone seemed to refer to them as one person.

Claptrap says in horror, "Minion, what have you DONE?! These were human beings, with lives and families and—I'm totally kidding, SCREW those guys!"

Handsome Jack comes on again, not caring in the slightest of all the death happening below him on Pandora, "I'm racking my brain trying to think of a name for that diamond pony I bought. I was gonna call it 'piss for brains' in honor of you, but that just feels immature. Maybe…'Butt Stallion'? Naw, that's even worse. Tell you what, I'll give it some more thought."

As the Vault Hunters came to the end of the slope and outside the mini bandit village they saw straight ahead of them, built around and spilling from a ship wrecked in the ice – what Salvador liked to call – a bandit infestation. As they crept along the ice wall to their right, still keeping in formation, all four Vault Hunters heard Claptrap's distressed noises coming from up ahead in the only area attached to the wrecked ship.

When the Vault Hunters entered the area, it was discovered that along with the area being connected to the front half of the ship by a bridge mechanism it was also infested with bandits. Maya and Gaige went inside the empty supply crate to their left, and aimed at the two buildings one either end of a raise platform built up against the ice wall.

Maya used her sniper rifle – she was still a little peeved her little group hadn't yet managed to find an elemental sniper – and Gaige used a Vladof rifle called 'Grim Renegade'. Both of them used their guns power and medium to long range in order to quickly eliminate the bandits hiding among the metal coverings, doorways, and the two staircases.

Salvador and Krieg's main job was to draw the bandits out, but when more bandits came from behind form the mini bandit village, Salvador and Krieg were forces to run to either building and massacre the bandits there so they didn't get the jump on their two female companions.

Salvador used a 'Boss Gatling Gun' and tore through is half of the platform, Krieg ran around with his buzzaxe prying bandits out of hiding and then perforated them with his 'Double Lovin' Pounder' Torgue shotgun. After killing the remaining bandits in that area the Vault Hunters gathered around the bridge contraption while Claptrap lowered it.

Handsome Jack than explains, "I should probably clarify – the diamond horse I've been telling you about? It's not a sculpture or anything. It's a living horse that just happens to be made of-actually I'll just go get her. Butt Stallion? Here girl! Butt Stallion say hello. [A horse whinnies] Butt Stallion says hello."

Claptrap suddenly yells, "It's Boom Bewm! AHHHHHHHH!"

The Vault Hunters now stand on the wide deck of the wrecked freighter ship, and Boom jumps up from behind the deck cannon and Bewm comes streaking out from behind his brother using a jetpack – both were midgets.

"Light the fuses, bitches – I'm ready to BLOW!" Boom yells, his brother shouting 'bewm' at odd moments.

Salvador and Krieg rush the jet-packing midget Bewm, while Gaige frantically tries to take down the mechanical turret with just a clip or two from her Grim Renegade assault rifle. A grenade mod drops from Bewm's corpse and Maya picks it up, tossing a modified grenade at the approaching Boom – who had been forced out of the deck gun by Gaige's too close to the head bullets.

Claptrap then comments, "He sure said 'boom' a lot. Looks like he dropped a grenade mod – be sure to equip it!"

The tree Vault Hunters without grenade mods equip at least one then move across the deck to where Claptrap is. Gaige – who simply can't resist – hops in the deck gun. Once Claptrap starts droning on for a good two minutes with no signs of stopping, Gaige blasts the gate, which sends Claptrap flying off.

It was like opening the floodgates; bandits poured out of the gape the missing gate from jest below the small rise. It too at least 5 minutes of Gaige's careful manipulation of the cannon – sending giant explosive bolts – to blast the bandits into stop coming. Gaige hopped out of the deck gun and followed the rest of the Vault Hunters onward, past the dead bodies, 'unlocked' gate, and down slope onto the thin yet thick ice covering the water going from the iceberg and stretching upwards to ensnare Captain Flynt's ship.

"So, uh – I might've tried to stage a mutiny on Flynt's ship before the flash-freeze. Which explains why his men are currently beating the crap out of me. Right, guys?" Claptrap says.

A bandit yells, "Shut up!"

"Okay."

The Vault Hunters make it across the ice, encountering no on else and make it to an ice ledge reaching as high as the top of the locked gate blocking their path.

Captain Flynt says, "So, Claptrap's got a new friend, huh? I gotta say I missed the little hunk a' junk – the noises he made when we set him on fire … brings a tear to my eye."

The Vault Hunters move forward, and with each new are they move in differently ways. Gaige almost always seems to like hanging back and picking people off, forcing Maya to use her siren powers to somehow eliminate big groups of bandits quickly thinning the work for Krieg and Salvador – who take most of the bandit's head on.

Over the sound system a prerecorded message plays:

Captain Flynt: Captain Flynt again, asking if anyone's seen my Claptrap unit. Little bastard escaped a few months back. I've had to use Heaton as my back up torture doll.

Heaton: AHHHHHHHH!

Captain Flynt: Just ain't the same.

Up above a bandit jumps from off the edge of Captain Flynt's ship, covered in flames and clutching an explosive barrel. He misses the Vault Hunters and takes out a house sending it and a chunk of the glacier sliding into the sea. Another prerecorded message plays:

Captain Flynt: At the sound of Heaton screaming for his life, it will be two-thirty.

Heaton: WHY?! OH GOD, WHYYYY?!

Captain Flynt: See you again at two-thirty five!

By now most of the lower area, save for the part where Claptrap is being beat up, the snowy floor is soaked in places with bandit blood. As the Vault Hunters get closer and closer to Claptrap, having to chew through an inhumane amount of bandits they hear one last prerecorded message:

Captain Flynt: A few of you have asked me why I keep playing these prerecorded messages on a loop! Well, I've got a great answer for ya: a red-hot poker to the eye. Isn't that right, Claptrap?

Claptrap: IT WAS JUST A QUESTION, MISTER FLYNT!

Captain Flynt: That's Captain Flynt to you.

After taking out a Badass Marauder, and refilling on med hypos from a Zed's Meds Flynt speaks, "Got a proposition for you two. You and Clappy be our personal torture buddies for life, and we won't kill ya. Think it over. Take your time."

After Maya snipes the enemies in the last are before claptrap, Gaige and Salvador creep up on the bandits beating Claptrap.

Claptrap then does a monolog, and even Gaige who does ECHO casting is impressed at the length, "Ow! Guys you don't HAVE to beat me up – we can talk this through right? Here, I'll do it for you. "Hey Claptrap, how are you?" "I'm fine – I kinda wish you wouldn't beat me up though." "Why?" "Because it really hurts!" "Good point, Claptrap, but beating you up makes us feel really good!" "I know, I now guys. But it makes me feel really bad." "But Claptrap you're a robot, are you even capable of feeling pain?" "Well, uh, no I guess I'm not." "Pummeling you makes us feel good and doesn't hurt you so there's no harm in us continuing to do it, right?" "Uh now that I've actually talked it all out, you guys have the moral high ground here. Pummel away!""

Silently Salvador snaps two dudes' necks at the same time, while Gaige simply shoots the remaining two bandits in quick deadly succession.

Claptrap then jumps up proclaiming, "Suck it, Flynt! My new minion's a bonafied badass."

The Vault Hunters, running sort of low on ammo at this point decide to send Gaige back and loot the majority of the loot crates for ammo. While Gaige does this, grumbling at whey she has to do this – she hears shots and a few explosions following Claptraps yelling, "PROTECT ME, SQUIRE!"

When Gaige makes it back to the area – with a rather large bonfire in the middle surrounded by bandit houses on one side – she can't seem to find the Vault Hunters. As Gaige struggles with the ammo load she decides to strap it all to her back and contain it using digistruct technology.

It takes Gaige a few minutes and as such, she sees both Claptrap being raised via platform, and Maya calling out for her. Gaige responds and Maya runs back down through the ship support system to Gaige's location. When Maya reaches the Mechromancer the Siren comments, "Hey, that robot arm of yours do anything?"

Up until that point Gaige had completely forgotten about why she had cut off her arm and replaced with a robotic limb in the first place. Gaige replies, "Yup, he'll be here soon I've just been charging my arm up." In reality Gaige's robotic arm had been charged since she had first built it, but Gaige neglected to say that in light of not telling the Siren the real reason she hadn't brought out Deathtrap yet.

When Gaige and Maya managed to make it all the way up to the entrance to the deck of Captain Flynt's ship, they found Krieg and Salvador backed into a corner by a multitude of bandits. Both men were furiously fending off the bandits, Krieg with his buzzaxe and pure strength and Salvador with his fists and Gatling Gun.

While Maya accepted ammo from Gaige then proceeded to help her friends in need Captain Flynt was left alone to face … Gaige.

Captain Flynt jumps down to the deck and says, "It's our new torture dolls, boys! Let's turn up the heat!"

Slowly Gaige brings up her left arm and out of the air in front of her, a giant free floating metal robot with one glowing red eye and digistruct claws materializes out of thin air. While Gaige tosses grenades to keep Captain Flynt's shield down, Deathtrap takes swinging powerful swipes at the bandit captain.

The over calibration of Deathtrap's claws Gaige through was a bad thing, actually turned out to be just right. Deathtrap's claws eventually once Captain Flynt's shield disappeared cut through the big bandit like butter. Pretty soon Captain Flynt's innards and blood stained the floor of his own ship and Gaige was about to congratulate Deathtrap when the pain lanced through her shoulder.

Cutting deep reminding Gaige that the fitting of her mechanical arm hadn't been done by a professional, and the melding of human and machine hadn't gone as seamlessly as Gaige had hoped. Gaige got rid of Deathtrap and turned back to check on the other Vault Hunters, they seemed to be doing okay – despite the fact that they were covered in blood (mainly due to Krieg's antics with his buzzaxe as Gaige was told later) they were all laughing.

Claptrap hopes up again and proclaims mainly to Gaige, "BOOYAH! You're the most fearsome warrior this glacier's ever seen, pal!"

Gaige, unable to contain her excitement, begins asking the other Vault Hunters questions. Salvador stops her saying, "Come on Gaige, you're one of us now. The way you must have torn apart Captain Flynt, I say you have a thirst for blood that proves you're a Vault Hunter – a hundred times over!"

The comment coming from Salvador means more to Gaige than she lets on.

Claptrap says, "All right, now we just have to get to my ship!"

As the Vault Hunters quietly talk among them selves, Claptrap opens the door leading to the back of the ship their way off the blood soaked glacier.

A fairly small, but still sailable by the look of it, ship is suspended by a giant pulley and claw system up in the air. Claptrap exclaims on the sight of it, "There she is! Me mighty vessel! Lower her into the water, ye salty dog!"

All four Vault Hunters get on the ship, Claptrap coming on last. Salvador has the mind to turn in the mission to Claptrap and collect the reward.

"And now to set sail for Sanctuary! Toot toot!"


End file.
